We Always Knew This Could Happen
by CLK
Summary: After Dream Team, based on the previews, my prediction of what might have been our finale
1. Chapter 1

**Title: We Always Knew this could happen**

**Summary:** What was supposed to by my rest of the story for the end of Dream Team morphed into a three chapter elaboration of the previews for the finale.

This isn't how I would normally have written the end - but given the previews, it was all I could come up with. I hope you enjoy it anyway...

**Chapter 1**

The silence in the room was momentarily deafening.

"Congratulations, sir, ma'am." Bud could hardly wait to get to a phone and call Harriet. This was excellent news for his mentors – both billets were primo assignments.

"Yes, Captain. Congratulations," Sturgis echoed.

Vukovic remained conspicuously quiet at the other end of the table. Only Coates noticed the normally cocky sailor contritely playing with the clip of his pen.

"I suggest you both get out of here," Cresswell spoke up. "You've got a lot to clear up before you leave, and I'm sure you'll want as much time as possible to pack and organize everything else. If my wife and I can be of any help to either of you, we've gotten pretty good at moving at the drop of a hat, just let me know. Also there will be a little gathering at my place after dinner, just a few drinks and hors d'oeuvres, and some of the local brass. Mess dress for you, Captain."

"Aye, sir," they chorused. Just what they needed, not only were their lives being turned upside down, but they had to put on a show for the brass as well, and dress the part to boot.

"That will be all. Dismissed," Cresswell nodded, his grin as broad as though he himself had received the promotion.

As the rest of the people in the room began moving around, Harm and Mac sat stunned in their seats. Harm was already calculating the time difference between London and San Diego: eight hours. Personal conversations would certainly prove to be challenging. By the time she'd get home from the office, he'd be sound asleep, and forget about weekend jaunts. With a fifteen hour flight, neither one would be doing much flying back and forth. No, Harm's heart was firmly resting in the pit of his stomach.

"We always knew it could happen," Mac spoke softly, still staring at her orders. "I just didn't expect..." She couldn't finish her thought. It was too painful to voice out loud. Good Lord, they would be halfway around the world from each other, most likely for years. She could feel her heart literally breaking in two. They hadn't been as close as she would have liked lately, but at least she'd known he was nearby. Knowing that had provided at least some small sense of comfort when she'd lay her head down at night. Now what was she going to do?

"Mac..." he began, his own sense of dread threatening to swallow him whole.

"Don't." She stood up. "Not now, not here."

"Then when? We have to... talk." Not that they'd ever gotten anywhere talking before.

"We also have to eat. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? If you'd like, you can help me start packing." Packing. Her now broken heart was slowly crumbling into tiny pieces.

"Okay. How does 1830 sound?"

"Fine." Picking up the files on the table, Mac scurried past him. She needed air, now.

The day moved by in slow motion. Neither knew how they had managed to get any work done with the constant interruptions of well-wishers. Cleaning off their desks took less time than either had expected, and soon they were packing up what few personal items they had.

"Thought you might be able to use these." Sturgis stood in Harm's doorway holding two small boxes.

"Thanks." Harm set his model Stearman carefully in the box he had just packed.

"You deserve this," Sturgis said, placing a box on the desk and filling it with the last few books from the shelf. "Looks like you're almost done here."

Harm snorted distractedly. "Yeah."

"Force Judge Advocate. I'm happy for you." Sturgis noticed Harm's raised eyebrow. "No, really. I know things have been ...different between us lately, but you're still one of my oldest friends and I'm glad you're getting this opportunity." Sturgis extended his hand.

Without hesitation, Harm accepted his hand with a smile. "Maybe we can fit in one last game of hoops."

"Sure, if your ego can handle having your ass whooped," Sturgis grinned broadly, enjoying the once familiar banter with his old friend.

In the next office, Jennifer Coates was helping Mac by taking her personal things off the wall.

"I've always loved this poster. It's so sensitive for a lawyer. Uh, ma'am." When was she going to learn to keep her mouth shut?

Mac chuckled. "Why don't you take it?" she offered. "I've had that a lot of years."

"Oh, I couldn't, ma'am."

"Please, Jen. Consider it something to remember me by." Mac continued emptying out her drawers.

Staring at the fluffy white seal, Jennifer sighed. "I still can't believe both you and the commander, I mean captain, are leaving."

"You can't believe," Mac mumbled quietly, sealing another box.

"It's going to be so hard for him to leave Mattie." Jen set the poster to one side and continued removing the other frames from the wall.

"Mattie." Mac froze, suddenly ashamed of herself. She had been so lost in her own grief about being separated from Harm that she hadn't even considered what this meant for Harm and Mattie.

"I saw him leaving a few minutes ago. I think I overheard him telling Commander Turner that he had something to do for her." Jen wasn't sure what to make of the colonel's odd expression.

"This is going to be so hard for him." Mac desperately wished Harm had let her help him. There was little hope he would ever let her in now.

"I promised him I would stay with her. I guess it's a good thing he'd already made arrangements to have her transferred closer to DC. Now, it'll be easier to stay on top of things. I couldn't have done that long drive back and forth every day the way he did."

"He made arrangements?" Mac couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

Nodding her head, holding Mac's diploma in her hand, Jen turned slightly before speaking. "When she woke up, Tom signed over medical power of attorney to the com...captain." This entire conversation was beginning to make Jen feel seriously uncomfortable. It was obvious that Harm and Mac weren't communicating as well as she would have liked.

"I see." Mac picked up another box. If she'd had any doubts over how far apart she and Harm had grown, this certainly cinched it. She needed more than a sugar coma to handle this new turn her life was taking.

**Johns Hopkins Hospital**

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**1630 hours**

"How do you like the new accommodations?" Harm tried to smile as he walked into the room.

"Not bad," Mattie smiled.

Taking a seat by the bed, Harm searched for the right words.

"I've got something to show you," Mattie interjected, wiggling her brow.

Harm cocked his head slightly, wondering what was up. He stared at her curiously, waiting, completely unaware that she was drumming her fingers on the bed. When she began giggling, Harm sat back indignantly.

"What?"

"You still haven't noticed."

This was the first time he'd seen her smile since she'd woken up. His eyes scanning the room quickly, he looked back at her. Dropping his hand on the side of the bed, he was suddenly aware of the slight vibration. His eyes flew open wide. Tears instantly threatened to flow.

"I told you it would just be a matter of time, and hard work." Thank God, he thought. Pausing to gather his composure, and squeezing her hand in his, he continued, "I've also got something to talk to you about."

"It sounds serious." Her smile quickly faded.

"A little. I've been promoted."

"Cool!" If she could have bounced out of the bed with pride, she would have.

"Yes and no. It's a good move for my career, but it also means I have to leave Washington."

"Where to?" She tried not to sound too disappointed.

"London."

"Cool!" The joy in her voice was back.

That surprised him. He'd expected her to be upset that he was leaving her alone. "Cool?"

"Well, yeah! I'm not going to be stuck here forever. It will be really fun to go visit London. I mean, I think it would be fun to date a guy with an English accent."

"Date? Who said anything about dating?"

"Why? If I come visit, are you planning on locking me in a closet?" She was doing an admirable job of hiding the growing ache in her heart at the thought of his leaving.

"Well, no but..."

"So? What's the problem?"

Harm hadn't expected this. He was at a slight loss.

"I, uh, I only have a few days to pack up and leave. I have to be at my new post, ready to work, next week."

"Oh." This time she couldn't hide the tinge of sadness from her voice.

"I need to ask you something." Harm took Mattie's limp hand into his own.

"Anything."

"If it's okay with your dad, and the courts, when you're approved for transport, how would you feel about doing your convalescence in England?"

"Really?" Her eyes flew open wide.

"Really," he smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He knew it wouldn't be difficult to get guardianship of her again. With Tom's drinking and attitude, he could very well be willing to give Harm legal guardianship without needing to go through the Social Services system. Harm seriously doubted that Tom would be up to the task of Mattie's rehabilitation.

"I've already spoken with Jen. She's going to keep an eye on you for me. There will be a speaker phone installed so you and I can talk at anytime, and it won't be long before we'll be able to move you to England."

"It'll be alright. I'm going to be okay." Mattie knew Harm needed reassurance. Truth be told, it felt good that he needed her as much as she did him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: We Always Knew this could happen**

**Chapter 2**

**Mac's apartment**

**1820**

Mac had been trying to pack since she'd gotten home. Mostly she just kept walking back and forth wondering where to start, letting her mind drift in and out of the many memories. This promotion should have had her on an adrenaline high: her own command. No matter how hard she tried, though, she simply couldn't get enthused about it. At the sound of Harm's knock, she let out a heavy sigh. Face it MacKenzie, he's what you've always wanted.

Harm stepped into the apartment. He felt as though everything around him was moving in slow motion.

"We never discussed what to do for food. I hope you don't mind, I picked up some Chinese on the way." Holding up the brown bag, Harm walked towards the kitchen.

"Good idea. I thought after dinner I would start throwing out things I don't really need or want anymore before the movers come."

"I don't have it in me to sort through anything. I'm packing the few things I'm taking with me and letting Uncle Sam handle the rest." Harm set the food on the counter while Mac pulled out the dishes and silverware.

Setting her plate on the table, Mac looked over to where Harm was standing. "Were you ready for this?"

"Were you?" Harm turned slightly before taking his seat.

"No, I mean the promotion and all. You had to know you were on the list."

"I knew, but with everything going on, I'd be lying if I said I'd given it any thought. Besides, with only twenty under my belt, I hadn't really expected it to go through this time." Harm took a bite of food, despite his lack of appetite.

They ate in near total silence.

"How's Mattie taking the news?" Mac finally asked.

"Better than I thought. I'm pretty sure I can get Tom to sign over guardianship to me. When she's ready to move out of the hospital, she'll come do her rehab in England." Harm swallowed hard. He was moving to England, thousands of miles away from Mac. This was going to be by far the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life.

"How long will that be?"

"We don't know. Maybe weeks, maybe more, maybe less. You know what it's been like. There is no such thing as straight answers with an injury like this." Harm couldn't take another bite. Sighing heavily, he pushed the plate away.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" His brow furrowed in a show of obvious confusion.

"That I wasn't a better friend."

"Mac...you've been a great friend. You've done all you could, all I would let you. Your friendship means ... everything to me. I...I hope we don't...lose that."

"No matter where I am, you can always count on me." Mac grabbed her plate, walking away as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself and the tears building in her eyes.

Slowly, Harm shoved his chair back and followed Mac into the kitchen. This was all so hard. By the time he'd made his way up to where she was standing, Mac had already begun cleaning out the drawers, tossing miscellaneous utensils into the trash with missile precision and nuclear force.

She was angry, very angry. None of this was fair. Her career was always on track and her personal life just plain sucked.

"Mac." Harm walked up behind her, placing his hands tenderly on her shoulders.

"Please don't." She couldn't take his cryptic comfort, not now, not like this. She wanted so much more.

As painful as it was, Harm took two steps back. "Unless you really need me, I should go home and start sorting myself. I've only got till Monday to take care of everything for Mattie, too."

Mac nodded her head but was unable to look at him. "I'll be okay. You go ahead and take care of your own stuff."

"I'll...I'll call...tomorrow... see if you need any help." Harm almost couldn't get the words out.

"Yeah, tomorrow." There weren't going to be many more of those, were there? Mac was going to lose it any minute if he didn't hurry up and leave.

"Night, Mac." Unable to resist, Harm leaned forward slightly and kissed the top of her head.

Turning slightly, she smiled up at him, tightly gripping some contraption or other in each hand.

"Good night." She didn't know how she was going to bring herself to say goodbye.

Unable to move, Mac watched Harm's back as he turned the corner into the dining room. Listening carefully to every step, when she heard the sound of the door click shut, she dropped what she was holding in her hands and let the tears she'd been fighting gush uncontrolled. She had no idea how long she cried. Totally drained, she finally walked to her room and threw herself on the bed. It may not have been very Marine-like behavior, but she'd earned herself at least one night's good cry, and by God she was going to take it. Sobbing again, the tears flowed until she fell into a restless sleep.

**Next morning**

Harm's apartment 

Harm had gotten very little sleep, so he'd made some effort at making good use of the time he was awake. He'd managed to pack up a few boxes when he heard a light knocking on the door.

Opening the door wide, "Mac," his surprise was obvious.

"I see you're making pretty good progress." Mac walked around the boxes and took a seat by the bar.

"Didn't get much sleep."

"Me neither."

Sitting down on the stool across from her, they sat quietly for a few seconds before Harm reached out and took hold of her hand. "I have something I'd like to say to you."

Glancing down at their clasped hands, when she looked up again, her eyes were drawn to his. "Me too."

"Let me, please, before I lose my nerve." He'd already made up his mind he wasn't leaving for this billet until he had at least told her how he felt. "I..." The warm glimmer in her eyes was drawing him in like a magnet. His mind was a complete jumble of words; he didn't know where to start.

Before he knew how, he realized he was only inches away from her. His heart was racing frantically, caught in his throat. Slowly, inching even closer, he could feel her breath on his face. Without any of the fear or hesitation he'd struggled with all night, the words tumbled out. "I love you, Mac."

Her heart stopped and her jaw dropped. Unable to process anything other than the feel of his hand on hers, and the depth of his now steel-gray eyes, Mac closed the gap, her lips softly settling against his.

This was the response he had dreamed of but hadn't dared hope for. Gently his hands moved forward, molding easily against her hips. The desire to pull her in closer overwhelmed all other rational thought. Feeling the pressure of her kiss lighten and pull away, panic crept rapidly through him.

"I love you, too." Not willing to waste time with any more words, Mac's arms snaked up around his neck, pulling him in closer than she'd thought humanly possible. Delicately, she teased and played with his upper, then lower lip. Her senses were on fire. When his tongue slipped past to dance with hers, she could feel the flames of desire escalating like a fire spreading through a drought-ridden forest. In no time at all she was going to be fully engulfed in the greatest heat of her life.

Pulling her hips against him until she was sitting fully in his lap, her legs wrapped snugly around his waist, Harm could feel the wave of passion filling him to his very soul. This was more than he'd been prepared to deal with when he'd practiced his little speech. He so wanted to love this woman in every way, and now it suddenly seemed very possible.

Her weight fully on him, Mac was losing herself in the tantalizing feel of his touch. She could feel the warmth of fingers burning through the thin layers of fabric between them. She desperately wanted to feel more of him, all of him. Sliding her hands down his chest, she considered pausing to undo his buttons, wanting to feel his hard muscles directly under her touch, but she continued focused on her first goal, the feel of his hands on her bare skin.

In a move that caught Harm completely off guard, Mac pulled away from the kiss, and in a flash, her shirt came up over her head and flew across the room. He couldn't help but glance down at the beautiful, full breasts peeking out over the top of a skin-toned lace bra. Breathing heavily, he leaned closer, his lips gently caressing the side of her face. "I love you," he repeated.

His voice was husky and low with desire, but she could feel the love from the bottom of her toes to the deepest recesses of her soul. His lips descended on hers as she felt herself lifted up, being carried across the room.

Kicking the front door shut as he walked past to the stairs, Harm delved slowly into the cavernous warmth of Mac's moist mouth. Never in his life had he been so physically excited by a mere kiss. Then again, never in his life had he been free to explore the love of Sarah MacKenzie.


	3. Chapter 3 the end

**Title: We Always Knew this could happen**

**Chapter 3**

Mac had never felt so at peace in her life. Snuggled into the crook of Harm's arm, she breathed in his wonderful scent. The memory of this morning sent shivers rushing through her body once again. Wanting to enjoy the moment for as long as she could drag it out, she wasn't going to let herself think about what would be coming next.

Running his fingers up and down her arm, Harm couldn't believe he was holding Mac. Even harder still, he couldn't believe he had just made love to her less than seventy-two hours before he was due to ship off to England, halfway across the world from San Diego. As heart-wrenching as the idea of leaving her behind had been before, now the thought was horribly unbearable.

Closely watching her shoulder rise and fall with every breath he took, Harm pulled Mac a little closer. Leaning into her, he whispered, "Let's get married."

Mac's eyes sprang open.

Harm searched her eyes for some indication of what was running through her mind. "Marry me, Mac," he repeated.

Blinking frantically, Mac stared silently into his eyes. She might have misheard him the first time, but there was no way she had heard him wrong twice. Before he had time to change his mind, "YES!" she almost shouted.

"Today," he whispered.

"What?" This time she sat up.

"Today. It's still early. We can get a license and get married in a few hours."

"Today?" she stammered.

"We don't exactly have a lot of time." Stretching his hand out slightly, he began slowly caressing her hip.

"No. No we don't." Reality was beginning to slap at her. "Then what?"

"Then I take my wife back to bed." Unwilling to allow her to forget the magic of being together, Harm moved his arm to slide around her waist and pull her into his embrace. Delicately kissing the side of her neck, he nibbled on her chin, then whispered into her ear, "Say yes."

Her head thrown back, her body coming alive at his touch, "Yes...yes."

Despite their good intentions, it was a long while before they made their way to the Alexandria City Hall. By 1600 hours, Harm and Mac were standing in front of a local Justice of the Peace. By 1800 hours they were back at Harm's apartment.

"What are we going to do now?" Mac asked, drowning once again in the longing in Harm's eyes.

"We're going to get dressed and go to the General's, then we're going to meet Bud and Harriet for a private celebration at McMurphy's." Harm pulled Mac into his arms, his hands resting loosely along the curve of her hips.

"I suppose we need to at least make an appearance, since we are the General's guests of honor." Mac let her hands fall softly on his chest.

"Too bad more of our friends and fewer brass weren't on his guest list." Harm's fingers began drawing swirling patterns across her lower back.

"Mm. That's what happens when you're an O6, politics takes priority over fun." Mac began playing with locks of his hair.

"If we don't stop this and start dressing, we're going to be considered UA because I won't be held responsible for dragging my wife off to bed to start our honeymoon." Harm practically growled at the sensations she was creating, fiddling with his hair and the back of his neck.

Letting her hands fall to her side. "I suppose our 'honeymoon' can wait," Mac sighed.

"I'm sorry." Harm took her hands in his.

"For what?" Mac cocked her head sideways.

"No time for a real honeymoon." Raising her hands, he kissed her knuckles, savoring each one as if it was a rare delicacy.

"There isn't much time for anything." Mac's voice dropped to an almost inaudible level. She hadn't let herself think about it, but being married changed very little. They were on their way to separate posts halfway around the world from each other.

"Mac..." Harm started.

"No, not now. Let's not ruin today with thoughts of tomorrow." Mac tried to smile.

"Okay, Mrs. Rabb." Kissing the tip of her nose, he turned his cheek against hers and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kissing his cheek, Mac stepped back and leaned over to grab the dress she'd brought from her apartment. "Care to join me in the shower?" she tossed over her shoulder on her way up the stairs.

"I'd love to, but then we'd really never get to the party." Harm let out a deep sigh. There was no way he could leave her now that she was finally his. No way."

**McMurphy's Pub**

**2210 hours**

"I'm going to make a quick detour to the little girl's room," Mac whispered to Harm as they came through the door.

"Shall I order you a drink?"

"The usual. No, wait. Make it a ginger ale, in a champagne glass," Mac smiled.

"Done," Harm smiled back, resisting the urge to kiss her there in front of everyone.

Harm took a seat at the bar, ordered a beer and ginger ale, then waited for Mac and the Roberts'. When Mac came strolling towards him from the ladies room, he couldn't fight the feeling of pride as he watched her approaching. It was obvious to anyone in the room that he was as puffed as a peacock, his eyes on only one person.

Within minutes Harriet and Bud had joined them, and the four moved to a booth in the back corner.

"It's going to seem really strange not having you guys around. I know these last few years with everyone have been the happiest years of my life, but it looks like this change of billet is doing you well. I've never seen you two look happier," Harriet remarked almost sadly. She had secretly always hoped that someday her two friends would do something about how they really felt for each other.

Both Harm and Mac tried to swallow a huge grin. Their eyes twinkling madly, the corners of their lips twitched with desire to impersonate the Cheshire cat.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Harriet immediately caught their misguided attempt to swallow their laughter. Or was it joy?

"It's probably safe to say it's not the change of posting, or the promotion that has us a little 'happier' than usual," Harm started.

"A little!" Harriet interrupted, her curiosity now piqued. "You guys are glowing enough to light half of Georgetown."

This time Mac couldn't stop the blush that rose in her cheeks at Harriet's comments.

"Okay, give. What's going on?" Harriet prodded in her motherly tone.

Reaching across and taking Mac's left hand in his left hand, Harm moved them across the table and set them down in front of Harriet, moving his fingers just enough to expose both plain gold wedding bands. "We got married this afternoon."

"Oh my Gosh!" Harriet screeched so loudly that every head in the pub turned to stare at them. Raising her hands to cover her open mouth, "Oh, my Gosh. Ohhh, my Gosshh. Oh Gosh," she repeated, and repeated through spread fingers.

"Harriet, dear." Bud pulled his wife a little closer. "I think they get the point." Soothing his wife's shoulder with one hand, he turned to his longtime friends. "Congratulations, sir, ma'am."

"Bud, if there was ever a time when you should call us Harm and Mac, this is it," Harm smiled happily.

"Yes, sir...Harm. Permission to speak freely?"

Rolling his eyes, Harm sighed heavily. "Of course, Bud."

"Harriet's right. WOW!" Bud broke into a heartfelt chuckle.

"Yeah, we sort of feel the same way," Mac smiled sweetly.

"Oh, my Gosh," Harriet continued to whisper over and over.

"I think you may want to get her something a little stronger," Harm teased.

"That may not be a bad idea." Bud turned to his wife, "Harriet how about a little champagne to celebrate?"

"Oh, my Gosh." For the life of her, Harriet couldn't manage to say anything else.

Everyone burst out into full laughter at Harriet's somewhat unexpected, and continued response.

"I'd better go get those drinks." Sitting by the window, Bud nudged Harriet out of the booth, scooting out behind her. Standing up, he shook his head at his wife. And people said HE had a tendency to babble absurdly.

"Are you okay, Harriet?" Mac was starting to get a little concerned.

Finally quiet, Harriet nodded her head yes, and sat down heavily on the edge of the seat.

"You're sure?" Mac pressed.

"Mm hm," she mumbled.

Harm and Mac glanced at each other, then Harriet, then back at each other. Neither was convinced they hadn't sent their friend into a permanently catatonic state, but both were instantly relieved when Harriet finally found her voice.

"Now what?"

"We haven't discussed it." Harm picked up his beer and took a sip.

"Well, you won't be the first or last military couple to marry and ship out. It's sort of romantic, like an old World War II movie," Harriet shrugged. Taking a deep breath, a broad smile replaced her previously shocked expression.

"What about World War II?" Bud set a fresh glass of ginger ale and a bottle of champagne on the table with three fluted glasses, while Harriet climbed out of the booth, allowing Bud to return to his preferred seat by the window.

"Getting married just before shipping out. That always happened in the old movies. Only Mac won't be waiting home for him here in DC, she'll be waiting in San Diego." Harriet helped pour the drinks before sitting back down.

"Maybe," Mac replied under her breath.

"What do you mean, maybe?" Harm took hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm not sure I want to go to San Diego now. I don't know that I ever did."

"Mac, this is a great opportunity. You'll be guaranteed your eagles after this." Harm's thumb slowly caressed the top of her hand.

It may have been meant to calm her, but the tingling sensations his thumb was creating were quickly traveling up her arm and down her spine, only helping to convince her she didn't want to leave this man.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore." Her eyes pleaded with him to believe her. Nothing mattered now that she had Harm.

"Well, it's probably a moot point anyway." Harm dropped his other hand on her wrist. "I'm not going to accept the promotion. I'm going to leave it at twenty and retire. Besides, my mom will love having me, I mean us, in San Diego."

Harriet and Bud watched the conversation go back and forth like spectators at a sporting event. His glass in hand, still poised to make a toast, Bud was fascinated by the repartee.

"NO! You're a Captain. Harm you know how hard that is to do. You can't walk away from that. You were meant to be a Navy man." Mac moved her free arm onto Harm's.

"I've pretty much made up my mind. I can't ask you to give up what you've worked so hard for and I don't want to wait months to spend a little leave time together. I've waited too long for this." Harm had taken his hand away from her wrist and rested it on her other hand.

"I can't let you give everything up again... and... I want to be with you too." Mac's eyes dropped down to their jumble of arms and hands, and couldn't help giggling. "This looks very much like the story of our lives, complicated."

Smiling back at her, "No, it's very simple." Pulling his hands away Harm grabbed both her hands, clasped them together and enveloped them in his larger ones. "See, very simple, meant to be together."

"Okay, then tell me, what do we do now?" Mac tilted her head.

"Bud, you got a quarter?" Harm shifted in his seat, still holding onto Mac's hands.

"Yes, sir." Setting the glass down on the table, Bud reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of change, sifting through it until he held a shiny quarter up in his right hand. "Here you go."

"No. Call it Mac."

"Are you crazy? You're going to leave our careers up to a coin toss?"

"Yup. Either I go with you, or you go with me. Which is heads?"

"I can't. Bud, you call it." Mac shook her head, her eyes closed, her lips pressed in anticipation.

"ME? I don't think..."

"Call it, Bud." Harm nodded his head in both agreement and reassurance.

"Okay...heads it's London, tails San Diego." Flipping the coin high above the table, four sets of eyes watched with bated breath as the coin tumbled, making its way higher and higher before turning and beginning its gravity-hastened descent.

Spinning and clinking on the edge of the window sill, both couples' eyes flew wide with horror as the coin managed to twirl and position itself directly over the heating vents before sliding gracefully down into the thin space and out of sight.

Looking across at his two startled friends, Bud smiled awkwardly. "One of you could always request a transfer."

"the end"


End file.
